The Not-So-Secret Admirer
by Qbert12
Summary: Jamie's admirer is not your typical admirer-unless your admirer sends bloody roses and dead kittens. Jamie whump, Jamie mental torture, papa Frank, caring Danny, because you know you love it ;) Warning: T for graphic crazy psycho guy and dark themes


**A/N: Hello there. Sup. Aloha. Salvete.**

**...Hi.**

**I'm Qbert, or Berty. Call me what cha want. I honestly don't care :P**

**This is my first Blue Bloods fic. Written some stories before this one (some I still need to finish) but this isn't my first ever story, so...yeah.**

**Read, review, and enjoy I guess. I don't own Blue bloods blah blah blah...**

***end authors note***

"Put your hands where I can see them!"

Jamie Reagan held his black, loaded pistol at eye level, pointing it at the perpetrator in front of him who had stolen an old lady's purse and taken off. Jamie had taken off after the perp while his partner Eddie Janko stopped to help up the older woman and make sure she was okay.

The stockier man, still clutching the expensive-looking blue leather bag, turned around but immediately turned back and weaved through pedestrians, showing no sign of stopping. Muttering some choice words under his breath, Jamie lowered his gun and sped after the subject, repeatedly telling shoppers, families and even a construction worker to watch out.

"Suspect headed towards 15th Winona Avenue," Jamie muttered into his radio, making sure Eddie knew where he was.

"On my way," came the tinny and staticky reply from his partner.

While Jamie was somewhat distracted, the thief turned around shot three bullets aimed for Jamie's head. Caught by surprise, Jamie barely managed to dive behind a close by alleywall. Hissing in pain, he looked down at his bicep, which was starting to pour blood, but jamie couldnt waste time on that. The perp could get away. Immediately peeking over, Jamie saw the portly man stumble through the foot traffic once again. Once more, Jamie exited the smelly and damp alley and ran after the man, who was speedy for a man of his weight.

"Janko, where are you?" Jamie barked into the radio, one hand on his now gushing wound.

"I'm at the stoplight on Klondike and Moore," was the response. "Where are you?"

Quickly looking at the sign, making sure to focus more on the suspect this time, Jamie responded with "alley on Winona," Jamie said breathlessly, watching the man in the the dark green jacket turn sharply into said alley, the blue purse swaying violently beside him.

"I'll be there soon."

Jamie didn't bother to respond when the suspect, feeling cornered, turned and, panicky, fired a shot, which Jamie dodged skillfully and then fired a shot of his own, hitting the perp in the knee.

"Drop your weapon and let go of the bag," Jamie ordered, gasping for breath. He was relieved when the perp obeyed, the purse hitting the ground with a jingle and the gun with a clank. "Hands against the wall." Much to Jamie's relief, the suspect again obeyed the simple command.

As Jamie cuffed the suspect, who was wriggling and howling in pain, Jamie heard thumping footsteps followed by the appearance of Eddie, her tight blonde bun bouncing up and down to the beat of her footsteps. "Hey, you good?" She asked, looking at Jamie, then at the suspect.

Jamie looked down at his arm which was now dripping blood onto the pavement. Were bullet wounds supposed to bleed this fast?

"Jamie?" Eddie said, looking concerned. Then, as Jamie dizzily stumbled to his knees, she saw the blood creating a large puddle on the asphalt and traced it to its source. "Jamie, your arm," she stated, catching him before he fell completely and leaning him against the wall as she checked the wound.

"Di'nt think g'nshot wounds bleed this bad," Jamie slurred, dizzy from pain and blood loss.

"I think its arterial," Eddie stated grimly, taking off her jacket and tying it around the wound, giving Jamie a sympathetic glance as he winced when she tugged on the knot. "I've got a 10-13, officer down in the alley of Winona avenue, we need a bus, forthwith," Eddie listed into her pager, concern growing for Jamie as her jacket was completely soaked with blood now.

"'M tired," Jamie murmured, starting to nod off.

"Nuhuh, Jamie. You gotta stay awake," Eddie ordered frantically, knowing if Jamie fell asleep he could never wake up, and it would be her fault. Why hadn't she had her partners back? If she hadn't listened to that lady's eternal rambling about how much the bag cost and had just taken off maybe she could have helped him take down the suspect earlier, saving him all this pain.

"Not yo'r fault," Jamie whispered firmly, as if he could read her thoughts.

"Should've had your back," Eddie muttered, mostly to herself, but Jamie heard it.

"He d'd th's, not you." Jamie was blinking away the spots in his vision.

Eddie knew that was true, but the voice in the back of her mind said otherwise. It said that this was her fault, that she should have stopped this...

"Jamie...Jamie..." Eddie lightly tapped Jamie's cheek as he closed his eyes.

"Not goin' an'where," was the barely audible response.

"Keep your eyes open, okay? No napping on the job Reagan!" Jamie smiled slightly at the comment.

"Help's on its way, Jamie, just a little longer, okay? Hang on Jamie. Help's coming." Eddie went on like that for what felt like years, and then the ambulance came and the EMTs whisked Jamie into its doors.

Leaving Eddie to deal with the son of a gun who did this to him.

* * *

><p>"Pardon me-excuse me-GET OUT OF MY WAY!"<p>

Danny Reagan pushed and shoved his way through the hospital doors and made his way to the front desk, where there was a rather long line of people.

But Danny wasn't in the mood to be patient.

Cutting his way to thefront of the line Danny flashed his badge at the man at the front desk, demanding that they tell him the location of his baby brothers room before he does something he'll regret later.

After many blank stares and demands to get in the back of the line and wait his turn (which Danny was never good at anyways), he felt a warm yet firm hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, where's Jamie?" Danny demanded after his father dragged him away from the desk muttering his apologies.

"He's in the ICU, Danny," his father said with a sigh.

"WHAT? What happened? All you told me was that he was in the hospital," Danny cried angrily.

Frank sighed once again. "He was shot, Danny."

Danny gaped in shock. His kid brother was shot today? Immediately worst case scenarios flashed through his mind; Jamie bleeding out from a chest wound, Jamie coughing up blood...

"Its not as bad as you think, Danny," Frank assured his son. "A perp he was chasing shot him in the arm."

Relief shot through Danny's body. "Then why is he in the ICU?" Danny's demanded.

"The bullet hit an artery. They're giving him a transfusion. They're only keeping him in the ICU overnight and its just for safety precautions." Franks heart sank when he saw Danny's crestfallen face. He knew he wished he could protect Jamie all the time, so he wouldn't have the same fate as Joe, and he knew it must break his heart to think of his baby brother getting hurt.

"Can I see him?" Danny's asked, quieter then he was previously.

"Yes, I'll take you to him." Frank beckoned to the elevator. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Danny had been sitting at his brother's bedside for half an hour, staring at his sleeping form. He'd been sleeping longer, but Danny had let his sister and father have turns as well.<p>

The reason he was sleeping was because of the morphine they gave for the pain. His left arm was in a sling with a thick bandage covering the gunshot wound. X-ray showed that there was no breaks or cracks in his arm and that it would hurt for many weeks but the meds would get him through it. The tube going in the underside of his elbow, near the brachea, was the tube that was restoring the blood to his body, blood that had been lost to some crazy perp who panicked. Below that tube was the simple IV drip that was putting even more fluids in his body.

Poor Jamie.

Jamie didn't do anything to deserve this. He was doing his job and this was how he got repayed? By getting shot in the arm and losing 44% of his blood supply?

If Danny's could trade places he would in a heartbeat, if it meant as sparing his brother pain. He knew he couldn't protect Jamie 24/7-Jamie could take care of himself-but he wishes there was some way he could protect his brother all the time. He would give anything for that.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his youngest brother started to moan. Immediately he pressed the call button and grasped Jamie's good hand. "Jamie? Are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Stop shoutin' D'nny," Jamie complained, blinking against the harsh white lights and the strong smell of antiseptic.

"Sorry," Danny's murmured. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a semi."

"Not quite that bad kid," Danny chuckled. "Just a panicky perp this time."

"Oh, boo," Jamie stated, voice filled with sarcasm. "Oh well, next time I guess."

"Don't get your hopes up about a next time, kid," Danny muttered as the nurse walked in to check in on Jamie, doing it earlier now that Jamie was awake.

After checking Jamie's vitals the nurse gladly told the brothers that Jamie would be taken to a regular room in the morning and would be released three days after, barring any complications.

When Danny turned to comment on Jamie's hot nurse he saw Jamie snoring away once again. Smiling, Danny kissed Jamie's forehead and somehow managed to fall asleep in the uncomfy chair by his bed.

* * *

><p>Hectar was oh-so-happy.<p>

He had watched the whole thing from his apartment window, frowning when Eddie was touching his Jamie. He wanted to be the one taking care of him, but oh well.

He'd get his turn.

Walking through the hospital doors, dressed in a dress shirt, tie, and white coat just like the doctors, Hectar found Jamie's room and quietly made his way in.

He started down at the beauty in the hospital bed. Poor baby. He didn't want him to get hurt but he would admit, he looked cute when he was in pain.

Jamie shifted in his sleep and grimaced from the pain of moving. Silent as a ghost he snuck up and gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheek, not stirring him at all.

Satisfied, he walked out of the hospital, whispering the same thing over and over again.

"You will be mine, Jamie. You will be mine."


End file.
